Digimon Holly Pillars
by Digidestined-me
Summary: The Digital World is in danger, the only way to protect it, he is to use the holly pillars powers. But the pillars are in digimons which are currently into a digiegg form. Seraphimon has to go to the Human World to save his own world. At the same time three best friends have their first day in high school. How the life of Ryan, Eric and Calista are going to change? You will see it
1. Prologue

**Hello, every one so here, it's my first fic in English which is not my montrer tongue. So please if something written is wrong tell me. I hope you won't judge me too bad. But this fic really count for me and I've been working on it now for a while. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon but the storyline and the humans characters.

enjoy and review please!

* * *

The universe is composed by different worlds and dimension. Of course, we know our world where humans beings do exist and that we consider as the "real world". There are plenty others worlds.

One of them is really particular. It is a world parallel to ours. It specifity comes from the fact that evrything is made from datas. Which come from our world. It is like a virtual reallity.

The name of this world is the Digital World.

Six fundamental principles stabilize and protect this reality from Evil. They are known as the six Holly pilliars.

The first is Greatness which allowed the world to exist and be materilazed. The second one is the opposite: Depht, stabilized the dimension and protect the Digital World of being eaten by others realities. The third is Life, which create the Digimon, the people who live in the Digital World. The fourth is Soul to make the died Digimon alive again. The fifth is the Feelings who bring friendship, love, courage, fear, rage, that-is-to-say, the thing which help the life to be so important. And the last one, the sixth, the balance, helping the peace to be kept and maintain the unity of the six pillars.

To protect the pillarw from Evil. The three Archangels who govern the Digital World put them into six digimons. The Pillars digimons.

The three archangels. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon lived in peace and joy for long time, and represanting justice, love and nature. The digital world increased and improved each day.

Evil was locked by Archangel magic by a seal.

Until Evil started to spread again over the Digital World.

A war between Good and Evil started.

The problem was one of the Archangel, Ophanimon, dissapeared a long time before the war. And Seraphimon and Cherubimon were not strong enough to battle against all the negative energy that came from the Digital World Hell, the Dark Area.

In a battle, Cherubimon saved Seraphimon. He was trapped in a vortex and sent to the Dark Area.

Being all alone Seraphimon could barelly stand up against his opponent.

He gathered all the good Digimons who were still alived and not affected by Evil on his island.

For their sake, Seraphimon put a barrier against Evil powers on his island. Because he was powerless after all his fights and could not destroy Evil by himself.

Now the only solution for Seraphimon was to use the Pillars Digimon, but after a lot of examinations and researches. Seraphimon's experts conclued that the holly pillars needed the power from outside, from another world.

The Human World.

Knowing that, it was impossible for the Archangel to left his world yet.

But in fact it was only a question of time for him to leave. It would be sooner than Seraphimon had imagined.


	2. How everything started

Hello every one, so I go on with the first chapter. I hope you will like it, I start easy, cause the nest chapter is really going to have more action.

So Read and Review.

Thanks a lot for reading !

**disclaimer :** I don't own Digimon, except the humans!

* * *

I did not know how my life was going to change that day. I perfectly remember everything.

I heard my mother's impatient voice downstairs yelling at me "Would you like to wake up for the third times!"

What? Was that my fault if my body was used to my vacations rhythm?

I slide out from my cozy big blanket, putting a hand in my untidy hair with a deep yawn.

My name is Ryan Tokamura. You can describe me as a fifteen years teenager who lives in Tokyo and who has got his first day at attending high school.

To be honest when I think more about it, I was not so excited, I cared more about the fact of being with my two best friends. They both lived next to me and it was unthinkable to go to another school than them.

After taking my shower and letting the hot water relaxing my numb muscles, I put my uniform with some difficulties because of the tie. I did not feel comfortable with something around my neck, I got more the impression of being a dog.

Yeah, a silly dog.

I looked at the seal of my school on my jacket. It was really difficult for me to go to that school. The enter test was so hard, and my brain ran off for almost ten days after that.

My uniform was composed by a black jacket with a white shirt and a white-and-black tie. My treasures were greys and my school bag was blue.

Yeah the perfect stereotype of a high-class social high school.

My parents did not earn so much money that we could be considered as wealthy. I meant my father was a journalist for the the Fuji T.V. and my mother was a housewife.

Oh! Now, I remembered I did not introduce myself yet.

My name is Ryan, Ryan Takamura.

I am the second children of the Takamura's couple.

My parents were tiring of comparing me with my big sister. Who was the perfect girl for them. Because she was pretty, intelligent, and surely because she filled up all their expectations my sister was the favorite child of my parents.

I took my way to the kitchen, whispering a weak "Hello!" to my mother. She was giving to me her special glare, the one particular that she did to me every time I did not do what she whish.

And trust me, I did know really well that look.

I did my best for avoiding any conversation, because I knew already that my day could start worth. I focused on the newspaper that my dad probably left on the table.

Something weird happened tonight. All the informatics and electrics systems of the city got crazy, and then my brain made like an "Eureka" exclamation.

"See, I put my alarm and it did not work because of the electricity cutting that happened to night".

She put her hands on her waist. "You could avoid that, you have a cellphone and if I remember well, instead of using for talking or playing, you could put its alarm on for my caution. You know that today is important!" Her tongue made a little annoying clap sound.

"It's important for YOU" I thought.

She was always complaining about me.

My spiky black hair was "yankee style" for her. My grand tall and my passion for sports instead of schools was her greatest deception.

Well that's for sure. I was not the one who was going to bring honor to this family.

I came out from my house, looking for my best friends, but none of them were there.

It was weird because, I was always late and they were used to be at a place before me every time.

I grabbed my phone and looked for Eric's number, Eric was my best friend who the house was next to mine. I sectioned his name in my contact list and waited for him to answer hearing the ringing tone.

After almost one minute, he finally picked up.

"Yeah?!" a serious voice answered.

"Hey man, where're you? You were supposed to wait for me in front of my house." I said with curiosity.

"Did you see what hour it is?" he answered with the same ton.

Sometimes I got the impression to speak with my mother when I talk with Eric.

"No, why I should?" I added.

"Well it's almost 9, Ryan, seriously, we always late! Your mother told us to go. Calista tried to call you but you did not answer." He said me with vivacity.

I looked at the screen of my phone, he was right, well Eric was always right. He was the kind of guy who knows everything about everything.

My blood stopped and I felt like I was about to melt down in the street. Why my mother did not wake me up with more insistence? And I knew that being late the first day of school was going to categorize me in the "stupid yankee guy".

"Damn it! I have to go!" I cried with panic.

"Yeah, see you!"

How could he be so cold?

I started running. My thoughts were about schools and about my friends.

Eric was the genius, who was third dan in karate and who played virtuously violin and piano and he was also able to speak five languages fluently.

My other best friend, Calista, was living in the house in front of mine. She was a teen celebrity, with a great sense of fashion and who was really cheerful and sweet.

I meant she was really girly.

We were so different from each other, but I think that was what made us so united.

I almost arrived in my high school when the old guardian was closing the iron grill. I put all my efforts in that last sprint, yelling "STOP!" it was like a manga.

I was at school now, and for only help the old guardian. I did not have the time to look at my class inside the huge metallic building.

Yeah, because Karyuta High was famous for its modern and elegant architectural style.

I don't give a shit to architecture. I could barely say that the building had the shape of twisted tower.

You guessed right, I was not sensitive to art.

After asking him if I blond famous girl who was followed was plenty of guy was here and asking where she goes.

The guardian put his fingers into the direction of the second building which was smaller and more discrete than the first one.

I knew it, Calista was always followed by a group of fan, especially guys, every year it was the same thing.

Because her blonde hairs and her blue eyes were her particularity.

And also because her portrait was on the majority of the publicities in town.

I arrived at the third floors, Eric was not a fool. Thanks god! He sent me the details about our class. So the first year class B. And our classroom was the 307.

I put my hand on the locker and said "I am sorry!".

A young lady who was about thirty looked at me surprised. She got a black tailor and her hairs were curly.

I did not let her the time to speak and made my way to where my friends had sat.

"You made it in time" the girly and joyful voice of Calista greeted me.

"Sit! Before Aniko-sensei keeps us in target" Eric added.

What did he mean? Was she a devilish and annoying teacher? I was about to find it out.

Suddenly, Aniko-sensei slapped the blackboard with her hand, claiming attention. She looked at me for ten seconds before speaking.

"I am dead this year".

"So as you should know, I am Aniko-sensei your referent teacher and also your mathematics one."

Math a reason more I would not like her. I was not skilled enough in mathematics to open once my mouth to answer at a question.

She looked at Calista then, and finally at Eric.

He made me his sign, he moved his head one my direction meaning "I told you!".

My day was really going worse. I did want to return time and be in my bed, with the only preoccupation to sleep well.

I was going to regret so much middle school.

But I heard that the school got a great base-ball club.

"So Calista how was your trip in Kobe?" I asked with a smile, It had been almost ten days. I did not see her, because she got some shooting or something like that .

"Great, I had a lot of work, but I really enjoyed the place, everything was great."

I was happy for her, Calista did not have so chance, she was a famous teenager but her father died when she was four years old of a car accident. Her mother focused only on one goal to make Calista the happiest girl in the world and turned her in a celebrity.

Eric green eyes were staring at me, Akino-sensei was distributing some papers, surely our schedule, since I did not listen to her.

I know, I got easily distract.

Eric had a pointed chin with a suntanned skin. His hairs were chocolate brown and he was always considered as handsome by many girls, included my sister and my mother. His parents were surgeons who worked a lot and were not at home so often.

" So Takamura-kun, would you like to tell me why you were late?" the teacher asked me with disdain.

I rolled my eyes toward her, with a lightly smile, I answered "Sorry I got blocked in the traffic jam". I admitted, I lied, but it was to protect me, well to protect Calista and Eric too.

I did not want them to get involve with my problems with that teacher, and because every year, a teacher hated me that he hated also my best friends. I could not let that happen this year.

Maybe High School was not important for me, but it was for Ryan and Calista.

"Thanks god, she doesn't know that I lied" I muttered proud of me.

"I don't think so Ryan. I am sure that she is going to investigate that. She has a really terrible reputation, she is called the dictator by many of elder students". Eric explained me as calm as usual.

I gave him a glare not really convinced by what he said.

Then, she started to make her class. Was I dreaming? Was she really going to star to teach us math, now? I mean the first day of school.

"I swear…I should stay asleep today".

For my surprise I said that aloud and Akino-sensei made me her sweet smile, the same that my mother made me before giving to me a hard time.

"Jeez, she gave me two more exercises than the others". I sighed on our way home.

Calista tried to cheer me up with a reflection about the teacher's tailor.

"I'll help you to do it, my parents are not home." Eric offered generously.

"Really? Man you're the best" I told him about to cry of joy.

We turned on the right, Calista get a phone call, I heard some things about a T.V show and an interview.

"I called you later mom, I am on my way home, yeah I am alright, I can walk by my own! Yes, I am with Ryan and Eric, yes I will have some rest, ok, I love you, see you later." She picked off her phone and slapped her head with a comic expression.

"I don't think that your mother will appreciate to see a bruise on your fronthead". I commented with a mocking smile.

"She will make a such drama, we will see it on every news "How my girl get bruise by herself?" " Eric added.

We liked to tease Calista as the only girl of our trio.

We did know yet, how much our lives were about to change in two seconds.

"Did you see that?" The blond girl asked suddenly.

I followed the direction of her look to notice something in the bush of Eric's garden.

I see Eric moving towards the bush and then his facial expression, usually neutral changing.

Calista and I came closer. I closed and opened my eyes so much that I thought I was dreaming, Calista and Eric's looks confirmed me that was not a dream.

In deed an angel white a blue and grey armor and ten golden wings on his back was laying in the bush of Eric. His face was hiding by a blue helmet.

"Is it a disguise?" Calista asked without confidence.

"Maybe we are hallucinating!" I said confused.

Eric was still silent, he got his inscrutable face.

"H..Hel…Help me" the angel said with pain.

That was my first meeting with a digimon.


	3. A fantastic roar: COREDRAMON

**Here I go on with the 2nd chapter. I hope you will like it. Please review and tell me what do you think about enjoy !**

**Disclaimer **: always the same, I don't own Digimon, except the three main characters !

* * *

"What do we do?" Calista asked anxious.

She started playing with her hair nervously. I thought that she did not swallow the shock. You can imagine seeing a angel, a real angel.

That was I thought at that moment. I did not know the truth. How should I know it.

"We cannot let him here! Let's take him at my house." My other friend added with more confidence.

I nodded and I put a hand behind the unknown back, Eric did the same, and we both carried him to Eric's while Castila was observing if no one saw us.

After few minutes of physical efforts we finally get into the house. I did not imagine how his armor was weight. How could he even move with it? A lot of questions were troubling my mind. Eric designated his couch by a movement of his head.

The angel was now sat, I was uncertain that he was seeing us because he got his mask or thing that was hiding his face. Without hesitation I put my hands on it and I tried to take it off.

The guy yelled of pain and I turned my face to my friends who were completely as lost as I was.

"You tried to take his head out?" Calista said with perplexity.

I rolled my eyes, "I wanted to see his face, but … Does he have even eyes or ears?" I asked analyzing his face.

"Stop it Ryan! I think that he needs to breath, he his hurt. Look, he's got pretty nice bruises on his body." My eyes followed Eric's finger, and I saw what he was talking about. Indeed the angel got a lot of injuries. I noticed with a better looked that the majority of his armor was damaged and scratched.

"I'll bring my first aids kit, Calista-chan would you take some hot water? I will need it to clear the wound on his leg. And Ryan, help me to move him a bit on the left."

At that moment my leg hit the table and I felt on Calista who grabbed Eric. The three of us got on the unknown guy and after his painful scream, a so bright light appeared from him.

And then, the light divided into three smaller ones. Each one of them finished his flight on our hands.

It was like a device, a weird device, looking like a cellphone, I mean it had a screen and some keys. Mine was red, Eric's black and Calista's pink.

I thought it was over, I felt suddenly something heat, even the sunny living room of Ryan was looking darker because those light were so sparkling.

That time, it was not a weirdo cellphone, but three eggs, yes eggs. I starred at them. Calista opened her mouth without any sound coming from it, Eric's eyes were switching between the eggs and the device.

And for the last time, the light became stronger and three little things appeared.

They moved and laughed… they laughed.

We were still on the angel as the creatures started to move toward us.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Calista screamed afraid.

Eric and I moved a bit, the angel made a sound of relief.

The blond girl was already behind the couch, she was taking more and more distance between her and the creatures.

"What is that?" I said aloud, curious of them.

The first creature was green looking like a seahorse with horns and it was more like a baby dragon. The second one was white with brown ears and it looked like a puppy and, the last one was like a cat exception that it did not have any foot and it was yellow.

"I am Babydomon" the green said happily.

"My name is Shaomon." The second added.

"And I'm Nyaromon" the yellow one said to finish.

They moved, Babydomon was looking at me with curiosity. Nyaromon rubbed her body against Calista's leg and Shaomon was playing around Eric's feet.

"They are digimons" the angel said with a kind tone.

The three of us looked at him with incomprehension. "A digimon?" Eric repeated as if was not sure to have well heard.

"Yeah.. We are digimons… We came from another world called the Digital World." The supposed angel Digimon explained. "My name is … Seraphimon… I am very happy that I found you three."

Calista was making her awkward face. "Excuse-me sir, but what do you mean find us?".

He moved a bit toward her. "These digimons are special, I mean, I should start from the beginning. I am Seraphimon, like I said, one of the three Archangels who ruled the Digital World until now." He stopped as I could feel the sadness in his voice. "Our world is now possessed by Darkness. The two other Archangels disappeared during the war between Good and Evil. A vile Digimon named Hiandromon tried to attack my island, the only place I could protect effectively, and he was too strong, I lost a lot of my powers protecting my subject. My only solution to save my world was to take the eggs that you saw, who were actually your digimons." He moved his hand showing Babydomon.

"Our digimon?" I asked preventing him for going on his explanation.

He nodded. "Yeah, your partenair, these digimons lead the power a light, the holly pillars powers. Pillars are what keep the safety of our world. There is six pillars. Life, Soul, Feeling, Greatness, Depth and Balance. Unfortunately in my escape I lost three eggs, the three remaining were programmed to find the human chosen, yes the chosen ones who could bring peace and beat Evil in the Digital world."

Eric looked at me with big eyes. I knew what he was going to say.

"You mean us… we are the chosen one, but why? Are you sure?"

"Yes, there is no doubt, the eggs reacted and hatched when you touched me. I don't why you… But you'll know it someday. So please… Help me… Help us."

I put a hand on Babydomon, he was smelling my hairs. My eyes met his, and I smiled, I felt like I knew him since so long. Eric and Calista took their partners also in their arms.

I could not stay cold to what Seraphimon said, I was looking for something to make my life special, and Babydomon presence was like a gift, a part of me was happy.

It was like I was starting a new life. I was confused, but glad.

"We will! I will make sure to defeat Evil in your world." I told Seraphimon with confidence.

"What is your name?" Seraphimon asked. "What are you names?"

"I'm Ryan, and this is Eric and Calista."

Contrary to me, my friends were lost, for the first time of his life Eric did not know what to say. He was perplexed, but I noticed that he smiled when he touched Shaomon's head.

"So Ryan, Eric and Calista… I am so thankful to you…" He started.

"I don't know…" Eric interrupted him. "I don't know what to think, understand me! I mean, it's totally crazy to see things like that. Digimons, creatures from another world appeared in front of my house, asking us for help and pretending that we are chosen. It's difficult. I am really confused." Eric explained rising his eyebrows.

"Me too, it's still too much unclear for me. Do you give us time to think about it?" Calista questioned him .

"Of course, but I am afraid that others digimons came here, in your world. They are Evil digimons. Who worked for Hiandromon and they are after me." Seraphimon added with frustration.

"What? Is that guy, Hiandromon here too?" Eric asked while he was looking at outside.

"No, there is a barrier that protects your world from strong digimon, because they could break the stability of the dimension in your world. I mean the limit is Adult-level Digimon. Except that even if I am a Mega-level, because I am an Archangel I could across the barrier and come here."

I stayed confused neither understanding what Adult-level or Mega-level was.

Calista let a little "Oh" of surprise. "I have to go, it is so late already. My mother wants me to go to an appointment with a photographer." Nyaromon was still in her arms when she opened the door.

I realized myself that I should go too. My mother would kill me if I did not explain her how my boring first day was. Well boring until I met Seraphimon and Babydomon.

I thought of a way to hide Babydomon. "I gotta go too! Babydomon, can you get in?" I showed my schoolbag to the little dragon. He nodded and executed my order as I said goodbye to Seraphimon.

I was not worried for him, because I could entrust my life to Eric.

I walked the few meters between Eric's and my home.

I opened the door and looked if someone was not there to stop me. I was almost at the stairs when I heard my sister's voice.

"So idiot, how was your first day?" she asked with sarcasm.

I gave her a bad glare, my sister looked like me except that she was smaller and her eyes were hazel. Her hairs were done in the same style as my mom that gave me more the impression of being interrogated by my mother herself.

Speaking of the devil, my mother came out from the kitchen and looked at us with insistence.

She was waiting for my answer. I smiled when suddenly a big sneezing came from bag. My mother and sister's eyes stayed on my back for five seconds, I felt heat, like I did something wrong.

"What is…" My mother began, but the sound of the door stopped her.

I took the opportunity to avoid their questions and ran to bedroom.

I heard my father's voice downstairs asking for something to eat.

I opened my bag and let the little creature flap and go up a little bit.

"WAOOOOOOOW this is sooo cool!" he said before turning around like a twister. He hit books on my shelf. They felt on my desk and one of them touched my baseball bat. Babydomon went on in his exploration, he locked off my wardrobe letting on my messed up clothes outside.

"Stop it! Babydomon!" I said furious. I tried to catch him up.

But my mother opened the door of my bedroom, her regard became cold and she shouted "How many times, do I have to repeat you to clear this pigsty."

"Yeah..You..I am.." I could even say something that she interrupted me every time. I looked for the little devil but he was missing.

My mother was still in my room, and my fear started to be stronger, especially when I heard a scream from downstairs. "I let my homework on the table, where is it?" my sister asked furiously. "It's weird, things disappeared, it's maybe home spirits, who are playing us a trick, a coworker wrote an article about that. It's the same for me, I put a piece of the cake that your mother gave me and I only had the time to turn back that it was there anymore."

My mother attracting by the discussion leave me alone and went down. I came out from my bedroom and whispered "Babydomon, babydomon". I heard a noise coming from the room where my mother stored the foods, cakes and biscuits.

For my horror I found him eating everything. I grabbed him with strength and brought him back in my messy room.

"I am not going to unleash you, until you promise me not to move anymore, okay?" I told him upset. He made me a sad look and replied a disappointed "okay".

The evening went better, Babydomon accepted to take a bath with me and we had a lot of fun. He made some funny sounds and played with the soaps bubbles.

I felt joyful as much as I totally forgot my homework.

I remembered Seraphimon asking us to help him. I did not know if Calista and Eric changed their mind. I was going to call Eric to see everything was going fine with Seraphimon.

But I had to stop Babydomon playing with my computer.

After that I went to sleep, Babydomon asked for more foods. "You're a dark hole, swallowing everything."

"You think so?" He said without really cared.

"Do you know how your world is?" I asked him. "Dunno…don't remember, I stayed as a digieggs for a long time".

And then I felt asleep, I made a dream, someone was persecuting Seraphimon, he begged someone to help him, he begged me but I could not move. And Babydomon was not there.

Suddenly I opened my eyes to meet the green ones of a little dragon. I almost cried, the dragon put one of his finger on his mouth "Shhhh, you are going to wake up your parents." He said.

Babydomon was not here. It was like my dream.

"What did you do to Babydomon? Did you eat him?" I asked threatening the dragon with my bat.

He made an awkward face and laughed. "But I am Babydomon, well exactly I am Dracomon, I evolved."

I stayed speechless of the shock, recording the fact that Babydomon evolved…

That was at that moment. The device turned on and emitted a twinkling light.

I looked at it and I noticed a map of Tokyo projected over the screen. There were a red point in my street and then two grey ones a bit far, a black and a pink one closer.

"Ryan, there are digimons out there!" Dracomon explained, his eyes were on watch.

Four minutes later I was outside, cloth on with Dracomon.

We started to run to the direction of the grey points on the map. I saw two silhouettes coming from me.

"It's the enemy" I said.

"Ryan!" I heard Calista voice saying.

I opened my eyes wide, because know I noticed that the city electricity was out. The lamps did not work anymore. I saw then two new creatures.

"They..evolved too?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Shaomon is now Labramon, this is child-leved." My friend explained me, his partenaire looked like more a real dog now, with a curly brown tail and long ears.

"And now I evolved into Salamon" the other digimon said with a cute ton. She was also looking like a puppy, but she was white with a golden necklace and blue eyes.

"Nyaromon ate too much.."Calista told me as it explained everything.

"We will see that later. Now we have to stop these digimons. I mean, I am sure they localized where Seraphimon is." Eric added while he started to walk a bit forward.

We were now almost at the parc.

"FIND HIM! I had his signal, where is it?" A sharp voice said.

"I don't know, I am searching Kokuwamon." A second oaf and low voice said.

"Here we go!" Dracomon exclaimed determined. "Let's go Labramon! Salamon" I heard the two others digimons agreed.

And at the moon light I saw two digimons.

One was looking like a brown and rusty robot, the other one was like a robotic-beetle.

"Who are they?" I asked a bit anxious of the situation, but I was not afraid, I promised to Seraphimon I would help.

"Kokuwamon, Child-level,data, Machine Digimon. His attacks are Scissor arms mini and Stun shock. He is normally a good digimon, except that Evil consumed him and he is currently working for HiAndromon." Eric explained, how did he know that? I saw his device projecting information and the pictures of the digimon.

I looked at mine and I saw the other one. "Guardromon, Adult-level,virus, Android Digimon, his attacks are Destruction Grenade and Warning Laser. His mission is to protect and guard things, but he is currently a member of the Machine Empire of HiAndromon."

"He is an adult then…" Eric muttered.

"You told me that our digimons are in their child-form, right?" Calista asked.

"Yeah, that's what Seraphimon told me." He answered.

"That means this guy is stronger than us?" I questioned.

"I don't know… maybe".

I looked back on our friends. Dracomon was fighting against Kokuwamon, while Labramon and Salamon were against Guardromon.

"Move little insect!" Guardromon said.

"No way! Puppy hollowing!" Salamon screamed, and something like a sounds electric wave came from her mouth.

But Guardromon seemed not to be bothered at all.

"Retriever G." Labramon added. But it was the same results and Guadromon grabbed them and threw them away.

"Labramon!" Eric yelled.

"Salamon!"

Dracomon was taking advantage of his opponent. "baby breath!", Dracomon sent a little flame to the robotic-beetle.

"Guardromon, Hurry!" Kokuwamon ordered. And his friends turned into Dracomon's direction. "Destruction grenade." Something came out from the Digimon's arm and went to Dracomon.

"Dracomon behind you!" I yelled. My partner had barely the time to avoid the attack that Kokuwamon followed "Scissor arms mini".

Dracomon was thrown a bit far away. I went to his direction. "You're okay." He smiled to me in spite of his injuries. "I am always okay when I am with you."

I felt warm and it was like energy was going through my entire body. I looked at Dracomon once more and it was more powerful.

"Now Ryan, Say "Holly Pillar Power up!" " Seraphimon appeared from the sky.

I did not take the time to think about it and I said " Holly Pillar Power UP!"

A light surrounded Dracomon. "Dracomon digivolve to….. Coredramon".

A giant Dragon took the place of Dracomon, he was blue and white with huge wings and terrific horns. I thought he was so cool.

"Coredramon, Adult-level, vaccine, Dragon digimon. His attacks are Blue Flare Breath, Strike Bomber, G Shurunen II, it's said that Cordramon is a rare Digimon who lived in the more isolated mountains, he is as strong physically as quick." I heard Calista read.

"Waooow… you evolved again".

"What how could he evolved? With the Help of that humans?! It's one of the Pillars Digimons. STOP HIM Guardromon!" Kokuwamon ordered.

"Roger!" The robot answered. "Warning…" but he did have the time to finish his sentence that Coredramon hit him with his tail "Strike bomber! That's for Labramon and Salamon."

The archangel came closer and snapped with his fingers. Labramon and Salamon started to move again. "My powers.." Labramon whispered. "It comes back" Salamon completed.

"Guardromon! Stop playing!" Kokuwamon said more scared.

"Did you forget us?" Labramon asked happily.

Kokuwamon looked at him and Salamon punched him with her foot. "Retriver G" an air blow from Labramon's mouth hit Kokuwamon and send him to Guardromon.

"Let's settle this Coredramon!"

"Okay, now the show begins!" The dragon said enthusiasm.

"What? Wait…Destruction Grenade". The digimon cried hopeless. But the attack was not effective.

"So, I guess it's my turn now! BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon blew a giant blue flam to our enemy.

"It's not finished Seraphimon! And you, humans! We will meet again! I swear!" Kokuwamon screamed with spite.

After that, Kokuwamon touched something and dimensional hole appeared, he went through it with Guardromon.

I smiled to Coredramon who turned back into Dracomon.

"I knew you can do it! You're really the chosen ones." Seraphimon said. "Ouch!" He complained in pain.

"I told you not to move!" Eric told him upset. Then he smiled and added" I think that we are a good team. I mean, I can help you".

"Hmmm after beating some robots for the first time, I have to admit that it's pretty funny." Calista added joyfully.

And that is how the three of us became officially the chosen ones with the help of our digimon.

* * *

So what do you, readers think about it ?


End file.
